The Great Gatsby
by SukiSushi123
Summary: It's summer 1922, New York City, New York. The rate and velocity of change was increasing, cities were bigger, parties were louder, finding a high was quicker, and morals were vestigial. Akihiko has moved to the states for the summer, seeking inspiration for an echanting romance story that will make him big. However, will he find it in this city of lies? *next chap will be M*


**Chapter Notes: Ah. I don't know what to say. But I hope this will be good? **

**So, if any of you are like me and were born WAAAY too late - you have a distinct fondness for the Roaring Twenties. Yeaaah the great depression happened and yeaaah that was a bad time but! the age of the flapper! The Harlem Renaissance! The Jazz age! Ugh! All my love. So as I was saying - this story will have that kind of theme. I got inspiration from F. Scott Fitzgerald's ****The Great Gatsby****. To be honest, I've never read the book BUT one of the coolest directors, - in my opinion - Baz Luhrmann is making a movie based off it and IM SO EXCITED TO SEE IT. (He directed Moulin Rouge and the 1996 version of Romeo And Juliet. Both GREAT movies you should see!) So I decided to look deeper into the story and plot line and what I found was kinda shocking. So as a die-hard Romantica fan, I wanna do it! (or at least try) I have altered the plot (quite a bit) because although I KNOW you are all ADULTS *cough*cough* some CHILDREN might "ACCIDENTLY" find their ways in, and honestly the real story is rreeaallyy kinda distasteful in a way. So without further adew (not gonna take time to look that one up now.) I present to you, ****The Great Gatsby**

* * *

_Moving To Wonderland_

* * *

What happens to a dream deferred?

Does it dry up

like a raisin in the sun?

Or fester like a sore-

And then run?

Does it stink like rotten meat?

Or crust and sugar over-

like a syrupy sweet?

Maybe it just sags

like a heavy load.

Or does it explode?

-Langston Hughes

* * *

It's summer. 1922: New York City, New York. The rate and velocity of change was increasing. Cities were bigger, parties were louder, finding a high was quicker, and morals were vestigial. Living recklessly was the way for most, and for most is was the only way. Children were becoming millionaires and throwing their treasures out the window.

I, however, being blessed by God himself, could uphold the morals taught to me as a young boy and use them so. My father once told me to spare judgement on people different from myself, because by holding it against them, I can never begin to understand them. And I agree, yes, it requires a great deal of tolerance, but without that virtue, peace can never be attained. As with that flashy 'Mr. Kyou Gatsby'. The exact emblem of all that I treat with contempt, yet I could never find it in myself to scorn that man. The singular word to describe his personality is nothing less than gorgeous.

I'm just arriving to The West End of Long Island, the home to the "New Rich", or "Young Aristocrats". Its population made up of merely children who have come up with their fortunes recently and have no establishment or place to be among those who do. The location itself was a very difficult place to confuse with any other. These "Bright Young People," as my cousin from Paris would call them, drowned themselves in selfish luxuries, and extravagant displays of wealth. I was renting here because my Uncle's business partner owned a house and was kind enough to allow me to stay while he was away in Japan on business.

Unlike most, here in Went End, I had connections. I had studied abroad in Cambridge and graduated top of my class. Thus gaining a lot of connections for not only me but my family as well. We were well-known here in the West, partially because of my mother's influence and my own success proved her to be an accomplished woman. Also, after my college degree was attained, I decided to move to the West and enjoy some free time to myself. My father had undoubtedly insisted I study Medicine even if I hadn't wanted to. He claimed it to be "a great career to bounce back to," I, however, found it to be the most wasted time of my life. What I eagerly wanted to be ever since my youth was a writer. I enjoyed expressing my feelings through words. Seeing how it seemingly took a weight off my shoulders when I felt out of breath from carrying it all on my own, was relieving. How I could create a whole world to pour these feelings into was pure magic. It wasn't as if I scorned anyone for the emotions I felt, no, no one ever failed to treat me with love. It was simply the type of love given to me, that I found confusing.

It was a love that held no warmth, a love that was selfish and not caring. Which so left me to feel alone. My only true companions a pencil, eraser and beaten up notebooks.

However, the only way I realized this was by not holding my judgement against those who "loved" me.

* * *

The house wich belonged to my Uncle's associate was most likely the most modest house on the block. Maybe even the whole neighborhood. It obviously differed from the gargantuan size of the Usami estate but held a similar form of its elegance. A wide fountain was resting on the green lawn accented with neatly trimmed rose bushes. Every detail complemented the house itself. Said residence was built of white bricks, rising high above the willow trees surrounding the perimeter of the land. The entrance door was surrounded by glass, the whole section, making it easy to look inside. As I made my way to the front door, I rummaged through my pockets searching for the key. When I did locate it, before I had the chance to put it in the lock, a butler opened the door and greeted me.

"Ah! Mr. Usami, I've expected you. I hope your travel here wasn't too bad."

"Yes, it was fine, but if I may? I wasn't expecting a butler to be here." My uncle said he left for Japan the 2nd, it was now the 19th, surely that was enough time to clean up the house and leave.

"Oh, no Mr. Usa-"

"Please, Akihiko is fine." As the saying goes, _when in Rome. _

"Well then, Akihiko. I'm terribly sorry, but there seems to be a mix up. When I was talking over the phone with your Uncle yesterday, it seems as if he thought I was leaving on the 2nd and not the 20th and didn't get the message to you in time. You're absolutely welcome to stay tonight, but I won't be gone until tomorrow."

So he _wasn't _the butler. "Oh, Mr. Asahina its fine. Please excuse my intrusion."

"Not at all, son. It was simply a misunderstanding. Atleast now, maybe I could answer any questions you might have? The enviroment here must differ greatly from that of Japan."

_Son?_ This man's personality differed greatly from his appearance. "It is. But I studied in Cambridge, and I have a cousin living down in New Jersey and another living in Paris. I'm used to this setting."

"Well isn't that great? Please, come in! Get your things situated and I'll make some coffee, or would you prefer tea?"

"Coffee is fine, thank you very much." I grabbed my bags and headed up the stairs, taking the route explained to me in the letter, I found my room rather easily. I didn't bother taking too many things out, except toiletries and shoes. The room was very spacious, and simple, just like any normal guest room would be.

Heading downstairs to find Mr. Asahina, I find that he's already set the coffee out and was about to call for me himself. The living room is located just between the two staircases, so there was no need to go looking anywhere. I ask him a few questions on how to get to East End and explain that I have a car rental arriving soon. I would be joining an old college friend and his partner for a meal to catch up, as its been years since we last met. He explained in detail, it didn't seem too difficult and ended up explaining that he needed to tie up a few loose ends before visiting Japan tomorrow. He got ready to leave, as did I until the doorbell rang and I answered it and signed the proper papers for my rental. Mr. Asahina had left already and I was walking out to my car when I noticed someone across the street. He appeared to be walking towards me until I realized he was heading to his mailbox. While he walked, I took my observations.

Now this house, this house was as big as the Usami estate. It must've been almost 100 ft from the street to the house, why in the world did this man decide to walk it all? Of course the path was paved and surprisingly it seemed, there was a "stream",for lack of a better word, lining both sides of the walk. The "stream" wasn't thin, it was thick enough where you could slip in and possibly get your foot drenched while messing up the lilies scattered across the surface, he would take an occaissional glance at the water which might've indicated there were goldfish under the surface. How odd, I thought, I'd never seen something like that before. Ponds, yes, but a stream lining a walkway? No, not yet in my 30 years on this earth. His house was another story, it seemed gargantuan. The main part of the house seemed to be four stories high while the sides were only two. Maybe it was for space, he most likely had one of those chandeliers there, '_it must be big' _I thought. The entrance door was double-sided and the windows were very large. There were two large lions seemingly guarding each side of the door, so large that they looked normal size from my distance. There were also two rectangular fountains resting on each side of the paved walk, from my perspective they seemed to stretch from a few feet away from the house all the way to the entrance, again just a few feet away of course. The detail to each fountain was astounding. There were flowers carved into the stone on the first level, on the second were angels. They seemed as if, during one time, they were actually conversing and enjoying each other's company, but were now frozen in time at the perfect moment. However, the third level was different for both. The one on my right was a beautiful boy, seemingly very young by his youthful features. He was carrying a vase on **his** left shoulder, which was usually for _holding_ water. However for statue purposes it was for spewing water perfectly around himself that it seemed like an umbrella made from water. His right hand was holding a smaller cup that poured an amicably less amount than all other levels. For the third level on my left was a woman, however not as beautiful as the boy, she held an elegance and supercilious air about herself that I respectfully admired. The boy was just simply cute.

By now this unknown man had reached his mailbox, but noticed me still observing his house and decided it fit to walk over and chat with me. Before he began to speak to me, I thought I recognized something about him. He seemed of Japanese decent or maybe I was just homesick, which makes no sense... I was glad to be away from home.

"Well hello there, old sport. Might I ask who you are? Last time I heard, Mr. Asahina was living here. Not a handsome man like yourself." Good, I was proven wrong. He had an impeccable accent, almost sounding a bit English. Especially with that "old sport" added to it, I haven't heard that phrase since I lived in England.

"Well, he's my uncle's business associate and Mr. Asahina offered to allow me to stay in his house for the time being. He'll be going to Japan tomorrow and I'll be staying for the summer." I studied him more in detail. He was as tall as me, but with black hair that fell clumsily around his face. It wasn't disorderly, it just purposely unkempt.

"Really now? I didn't know the old sport was into foreign affairs." he sighed, "Oh goodness! I haven't even introduced myself to you yet! My name is Kyou Gatsby, and yours?"

_Kyou? That is __**not**__ and english name. _But remembering my manners I said, "Akihiko Usami, nice to meet you. And If I may ask, did you say Kyou? Are you in any chance Japanese?"

The man smiled a bright smile and said, "Yes! Indeed I am!" coughing, the man switched languages, now choosing Japanese which I picked up with ease. "And yourself must be as well with such a name as Usami? You can't possibly be the son of Usami Fuyuhiko?"

I nodded yes in agreement.

"How absolutely wonderful, my father does business with your father in Kyoto, see, my family name is Ijuuin. But oh, look at the time. Forgive me Usami-san but I must be going. I have to prepare for my party tomorrow, you will come won't you? They're the biggest thing on this side of New York. I'll have my butler send you an invitation this evening, we can talk tomorrow. See you then!" he waved and briskly jogged back to his home.

_What was that?_ I decided to not think about it now, it was 4:30 and I had to get going to Nowaki's house. _I'm almost late! _I thought, I turned on the car and pulled out the directions Mr. Asahina had given me. Surprisingly, it really wasn't that far. I was expecting to pass over some body of water or something, but the case seemed to be simply that West End was on one side of this island and East End was on the other. I found Nowaki's house by what he'd described of it. There was a large pool in the yard with a waterfall on the farthest side from the road. On the sides were yellow and green umbrella tables which matched the season.

Walking up I noticed two people, one owned a brown mop of messy hair and the other a wild arrangement of black. That was most likely not Nowaki, his hair edged towards the blue side somehow, and was visible especially in the sun. This head, however was certainly black. When I arrived I noticed the two were napping lightly as when I set my hat down on the table, the brunette opened his eyes. Revealing a bright and youthful shade of green, the youth seemed to acknowledge who I was.

"Oh! Usami-san! You're here! How nice it is to finally meet you!" the boy was speaking Japanese as well, which turned out to be a shock as I was thinking, _surely this kid is American, look at his eyes. _But I was blown away again, the boy's Japanese was good. Maybe he was new to America, but then again, he knew who I was and probably felt more comfortable speaking his native-tongue. The man beside him had now opened his eyes and was watching the exchange with a stoic expression. His eyes were a flat brown, showing no expressions but piercing at the same time. He was small, but matured, at least more matured than the peridot eyed teen yelling at the water.

His hair was an unruly, wavy and might I add, an attractive mess on top of his head. To say the least, he was quite alluring, however the kid seemed uninterested so I let the possibility fade.

"Nowaki! Where are you? Get out! Usami-san is here!" the poor child was growing impatient when finally my esteemed collegue's head emerged from the water.

His hair drooped over his eyes, but when the brunette yelled his name, he perked up and responded, "Yes, my love?" _Ah, this kid's his partner. Hm, I hadn't realized Nowaki was into men... that's odd. I didn't even think Nowaki was interested in anything. It was always his studies, his studies always. Or perhaps he's just fallen into the clutches of love. How cute. _I thought, by now Nowaki was out of the water and I was slightly surprised that the guy had grown even more since I last saw him. Almost rivaling my height. His eyes were glazed over and focused solely on the brunette in front of him, he leaned in to kiss the boy on the forehead.

When the younger one shoved away, he complained, "Nowaki! Not now, your wet! Usami-san is here!" turned around and pointed at me.

Looking up, my friend finally saw me and his face lit up, "Akihiko!"

_Heh, his accent is noticable._ He jogged over to where I was standing and seemed to want to hug me. I put my hand out, obviously in the way so that he wouldn't get me wet. "Nowaki, how good it is to finally see you again," I said honestly, "however, it seems that you're very wet, my friend."

"Hah! It appears that I am. Please excuse me and I'll get ready for dinner. Shizuku, will you show Akihiko the way?" _Shizuku? What an odd name for the boy... he seemed more like a beautiful flower, not a lonesome droplet. _However, when I looked around, the peridot eyed boy could not be found, instead the raven haired kid stood up and feigned interest by waving me over. Oh, that's _his_ name.

Attempting to strike up some conversation I asked, "So, what might you be doing here in the states, so far from home?"

Confusingly, he replied, "I was never one for Shogi, I prefer chess."

And being surprised I said, "Really? We ought to play sometime. It's been a while since I've seen a chess board and even longer playing with someone who knows how to play." _This is exciting, _I thought, _I love chess._

"I won the Japanese, England and American chess tournaments. I was second in the world. I doubt it would be any fun to play with you." And with that, he continued walking.

"Well then," I muttered. _That was rude._ Instead I directed my attention to the house itself.

The mansion was very clean and smelled of fruit, like apricots and peaches. The floor and staircase were a pristine white marble. Any outlining of doors or windows was a crisp white as well. The walls were an off white, pitching towards yellow instead of beige. The setting sun seeping through the curtains brought life to the room, setting fire to the yellowish orange flowers nestled on the potted trees. This accented the golden chandelier at the main entrance. We turned left and came to a big door most likely the door to the dining room. Shizuku held the door open and gestured for me to enter, without even trying to seem friendly. I stepped inside and was greeted by the enchanting aroma of food. Looking at the table, my eyes were met with a feast from where the smells were coming from.

The table was dressed in a new clean white table-cloth, and on top of it were different foods, like a sumptuous lobster tail, braised quail, and a roast beef. There was a plate of baked potatoes and a bowl of steaming rice. Little bowls filled with toppings like sour cream, cheese, chives and bacon were decorated beautifully around the baked potatoes. There was a rack of steaming biscuits, rolls and cornbread with butter or jam as a side, and an assortment of steamed vegetables in steamers to keep them warm. I could keep going, but then, the yet to be named brunette came out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of what seemed to be pasta, and held open the door for the other two chefs, one carrying tea and water, the other a letter, presumably addressed to Shizuku as he handed it to him and said ravonette excused himself.

"Usami-san! Welcome!" he said in Japanese. "Why don't you sit down? Nowaki should be here any moment." he still held the door for the chefs to leave when Nowaki found them. Rushing over he exclaimed, "Misaki, dear, let me take this. You're done correct?" the boy nodded yes, "Hurry up and go get dressed, we'll wait." he said. _Ah, I was right. Misaki is a much more fitting name for those eyes. _ The blue eyed giant looked better now, refreshed and clean with a crisp suit on. As the attire was a very dark blue, it suited him well. He came to sit at the table and began nibbling on a biscuit, so I took the example and began to chew on a roll.

"So Akihiko, how are you liking _West End_ so far?" he inquired.

"It isn't too bad, my cousin made it seem like a snob hole. However, my neighbor was very gracious and has already invited me to a party he's having this weeked."

"Could you be speaking of Mr. Gatsby by any chance?"

"Yes, Mr. Kyou Gatsby seems like a very decent man. His english is impeccable, while his Japanese goes unscathed." I explained, remembering my encounter with the man.

"Wow, look at you. Its very hard for anyone to land an invite like that one so easily from what I've heard, however, Misaki and I have been invited to every single one. The invite comes to the house as regularly as the bills do. Shizuku comes often as well, he enjoys them very much. You were able to speak with him, yes?"

"Oh, hardly, I offered to play chess with him and he brushed me off as if I were a patch of dust! Why must he be so standoffish?"

"Stand-offish you say? Oh dear, I've never seen him behave that way, I was hoping he would take a liking to you, you both seem to have a lot in common." Then Misaki walked in, followed by Shizuku. Misaki sat down across from Nowaki, and left Shizuku to sit directly across from me. After a collective 'Itadakimasu' we began to eat chatting amicably, although I felt like I got the occasional glare from Shizuku now and then. Apparently, although they had hired chefs, Misaki was the creator of our meal this evening. He enjoyed cooking very much and insisted that he was fine with cooking. I commented on how I would need to come more often to eat as I didn't even know how to make myself a proper meal. The youthful kid offered to teach me a few things and I responded positively, it would be nice to get to know the one who had captured my friend's heart. However as the conversation dragged on, I felt as if Nowaki and Misaki were directing the topic of conversation towards the similarities of Shizuku and myself.

I really hope they're not trying to do what I think they're trying to do.

Once we we were finished, we migrated to the sitting room for coffee and desert. The doorbell rang then and Nowaki got up to answer it while Misaki claimed to have a need to check something in the kitchen. Leaving me and the brown-eyed man alone. Surprisingly, said boy spoke up first,

"You realize what they're trying to do right?" he asked, for once actually showing slight emotion on his face. It was peculiar how different his face looked when he honestly portrayed emotion.

I replied, "Well if it's trying to get us together, then yes, I do." smirking, I gave him a playful and unserious wink which he responded to quite rashly.

"Well, I'll have you know, I don't just hook up with _foreigners._" he said in an offending tone.

"Excuse me? _Foreign?_ You're more Japanese than I am! I was born in England. You seem to have either been born in Japan or of Japanese parents. My mother is English and my father is Japanese. Why must you think it fit to insult me? Have I caused you any harm?" _Who does this cad think he is? Accusing me of something. Sir, instead of worrying about the speck in my eye, worry about the log lodged into your skull! _I was furious, what had I done to deserve such words?

"Exactly that, I am fully Japanese, unlike your dirty self. Tainted with another ra-"

"Dirty and tainted what now?" Nowaki came in followed by a worried looking Misaki holding a coffeepot with shaking hands. Nowaki took it gently from his hands. "Would anyone like more coffee?" And for the most odd reason, Shizuku became upset. He stood up, and stomped out with Misaki following suit.

"Goodness, what happened?" the blue-eyed man said, worry tainting his features.

"Nowaki, I honestly hope you and Misaki aren't trying to hook Shizuku and I together." I knew I'd caught him in the act when he averted his eyes and began to laugh.

"Well, looks like you caught me, old man." he teased. "Akihiko, I promise it was Misaki's idea because he's been friends with Shizuku since Highschool. But I agree with him. You two are very alike, even though he has an odd way of expressing it, I believe that he has feelings for you." At that moment Misaki came in, looking a little broken down or something. Nowaki looked worridly at his partner and asked, "Honey, what's wrong?" He got up and wrapped Misaki in a tight hug.

"Shizuku wouldn't tell me, Nowaki. He seems really upset, but wouldn't tell me what's wrong. He's gone to bed for the night. I think I will as well. Usami, it's been wonderful getting to know you. I hope to see you at the party tomorrow?"

"Yes, that would be great." I replied and realized how late it was. "I should be going now, please forgive me for staying so late."

"It's absolutely fine, Akihiko." Nowaki escorted me to the front door and bid me good night. As I walked back to the car, I started thinking about what Nowaki had explained. The brat likes me? That was difficult to believe, however very understandable. My cousin Mizuki, was like that towards Koruko. Although he lived here in New Jersey, he would often visit Paris on "business" trips just to see her. It was comical seeing the way he would bully her, but later on come to me complaining about how she would never like him back. _Of course she wouldn't like him back, it's just childish to act that way. _Maybe some people just couldn't help it.

I arrived to my car and drove home in peace. It was dark outside, the moon was nowhere to be found. Arriving to the residence, I found the porch light on. I hoped I hadn't kept Mr. Asahina up waiting for me. When I got inside I found the man speaking on the phone to someone and left him in peace. Before leaving he handed me a letter, it was addressed to me and sent from Mr. Gatsby. Opening it, I found it to be the invitation handwritten and signed by the man himself. Amused, I set the letter down and got ready for bed, this would be my first big party, I thought. Hopefully, I would catch up with Nowaki and Misaki, they seemed to be seasoned and knew what to do and what not to do there. I also found myself wondering about Shizuku, however not for long as sleep had finally found a resting place in my conscience.

* * *

**Haaaaaaaaaah. :) So what do you think so far?**

**I know its long, trust me, I really didn't want it to be. The book is only 9 chapters long and not very thick at all... Its just my feels I get and then I just zoom and keep writing stuffs. **

**I think it might be good - for any of those who have read the book and are not sure who is who - for me to list the characters. And if you haven't read the book and are planning to see the movie this might be goo too... Maybe yes maybe no either way here you go.**

**Nick Carraway - Usami Akihiko**

**Jay Gatsby - Ijuuin Kyou (or in the story, Kyou Gatsby)**

**Daisy Buchanan - Misaki Takahashi (or in the story, Misaki Kusama)**

**Tom Buchanan - Nowaki Kusama**

**Jordan Baker - Shizuku Ishi ( does he make it a cross or isn't he really originally a JR character? idk)**

**Later on, I'll add the last 4 characters but that won't be for a while so don't worry! As I had written earlier, they will be switching between speaking Japanese and English, however I want to try to not say it directly. Misaki will be speaking Japanese the entire time while speaking to Nowaki, Shizuku, and Usami. As will Shizuku unless either has to talk to an extra. However Nowaki, Usami, and Gatsby will be alternating using mostly engish unless speaking to Misaki or Shizuku. Gatsby will like to speak mostly Japanese to Usami, but will need to speak english as well. **

**If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. I do appreciate reviews! They make me very happy. I'll add your username to my 2013 Happy Moments Jar and write what you said so I would love to hear from you!**


End file.
